Staplers for stapling together papers or other sheets are in common use. These devices generally include a base portion with an anvil surface, a manually operable pusher arm, and a magazine in the pusher arm that holds a strip of staples and that feeds them against the anvil in a stapling process. Each time the strip of staples is exhausted, it is necessary for the operator to stop the job and obtain a new strip from the supply for reloading the stapler magazine. Oftentimes the operator does not wish to interrupt the job for any length of time to locate the staple supply and obtain a new strip for reloading. Also, oftentimes the staple supply is entirely exhausted whereby the job must be stopped altogether.
Prior devices have attempted to overcome this inconvenience by providing an auxiliary staple supply in combination with the stapler. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,640,443 and 4,619,392 provide stapler constructions that make room for an extra supply of staples. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,302,842 and 3,680,759 provide stapler constructions which are used in combination with a box-like supply of staples. All of such structures of course require complex compartments or magazines and thus not only add to the cumbersome part of the stapler but also must depart from the inexpensive, simplified stapler structure.